Her Worst Nighmares
by SeBabGr
Summary: sharpay was in a bad car accident. days after it had happened she sarts having nightmares. thats when she finds out shes i love with Troy what happens when they take it too far? will the nightmares stop or will troy be the next victim of her dreams?
1. Flashback

i don't own anything i only own half the car accdient scene since its based on my personal experiance. ok better summery

Sharpay was in a accdient her worse nightmae came true, now she scared of losing the ones closest to her. she hasn't been to school in awhile when she gets a message from her crush. what happens when she falls for him and things go to far? what happens when he get hurt and her new worse nightmare comes true? rated M for later chapters between her and Troy. yes this is a Troypay story.

**

* * *

**

It's a nice night in Albuquerque, it is exactly 2:39 AM, and Sharpay has just woken up from a nightmare she just had about me mother. _'She looked everywhere her mother was nowhere to be found; she could tell in her heart she was gone. But there was still hope that she was still alive._' All of a sudden she couldn't breathe that's when she woke up she wanted to run to her parents room but knew better then to do that. Then out of no were the memories of her accident came flooding back to her mind

**Flashback**

_The day was May 24, 2008 only a couple weeks before I was about to graduate. The day was really like any other day I had I was practicing for the musical for Mrs. Darbus after school. I was practicing with troy since he actually got the lead in the production against Ryan. Later that day after I dropped Troy off I was suppose to go and pick up a Ryan for karaoke night at our favorite place to go ever Wednesday and Saturday, as I was turning on to our street, I did not see anyone coming so I decided to go through, and the light was red.. Then just like that I was t-boned, I never even saw it coming as I got hit I closed my eyes and felt my pink car tip over it was almost like a ride that makes you sick. I held on to the steering wheel and heard some crashing it took a couple seconds until I realized what happened. _

_When I opened my eye I realized I was upside down, the first thing I did was unbuckle my seatbelt and try to open my door when that didn't work my first thought' was how do I get out? What if the Car blows up while I'm in it?' After trying to open my window I went to the passenger side to rolls down that window thankfully it did. As I was getting out I saw all these people asking me if I'm all right I said I was, in reality I was scared. As I got up I felt nausea I had to sit, a nice woman helped me to a rock to sit on, then I turned and I saw my friend from school Taylor I wanted to cry right then and there. I was still in shock. For some reason I keep think I need to call my mom I need her to get me. When she picked up I said "mom come and get me" I kept repeating myself she wasn't under standing me so I handed the phone to the nice woman that helped me she told my Mom everything that happened. When my mom called she told me to go to the hospital so I did, at this time I ask Taylor not to leave me I was so scared. They wouldn't let her in the ambulance so she met me at the hospital, what was funny, was the accident happened almost in front of the hospital so she didn't have walk far. But once I got there I was asking for her. When Taylor got there I didn't let go of her. _

_Until I saw my mom, as soon as my mom walked through the door I could see the fear on her face I just started to cry, I had a hard time stopping, I think seeing her made me realize what had just happened. Ryan was taking picture with his cell phone of me then he went back to the scene of the accident to take pictures of my baby. When he came back I didn't want to see them it took me about a couple weeks until I could look at them. Anyways Taylor had to leave I really didn't want her to but she needed to go back, so my mom, Ryan, and I were in the hospital until about 5:00. _

_When I got into the car, I was worried about my books and my locket that I had hanging on my review mirror; it was my good lucky Charm. Troy had given it to me as good look when he and became friend our junior yea. The weird thing was before the accident I was with troy talking you about my life and how I wish it was different. I asked my mom if we could still go to dinner but of course my Mom said no. she told me I had to turn off my phone and I couldn't talk to anyone. So I did, but I had to talk to my cousin I trusted her with my life so I called her and told her what had just happened. _

_When I told her, she was a little freaked out, she got very worried and I told her not to tell anyone cause they would have came down to see me. So she promised not to, I wanted to talk to my best friend Gabriella but of course she and I had a huge fight on prom night which was the week before mostly because her boyfriend broke up with he, and she blamed it on me. So at prom I just yelled at her and told her I was done with our friendship. I think both of us in the long run grew stronger from it since we are now friends again, but I remember telling her and I was crying and she felt bad, and wanted to talk about the fight that we had, I did too but I didn't want to put up with it until I was ready_

With that thought Sharpay started to cry cause the accident was 3 days ago she hasn't told really anyone about it. Only her family and her 2 best friends new, that's when Sharpay decided to turn on her cell phone, she had 3 messages two were from Taylor and one was from Troy.

* * *

ok first chapter done. so what do you think? let me know Reveiws please...


	2. I'm so Scared!

hey everyone. some people added my story to there favorites but no Reviews :'( makes me sad i work had on this story.

Again i don't own HSM...

* * *

I was surprise I had 3 messages; I was more amazed that I got a call from Troy Bolton the guy who I was with 3 days ago. Taylor message just wanted to know how I was doing. On troy message he said "Sharpay!!! Taylor called me and told me what happen… are you ok? What happen? I was with then you got hurt. I feel horrible call me back please!!!! I need to hear from you!!!" that's what the message said. I felt wanted by him when he said that, maybe he does care about me after all…since it was now 5:15 AM, I'd have to wait until 7 to call him.

Sharpay was just sitting there thinking about Troy's message and worried he was. As if I t was fate Sharpay's cell phone went off, she looked at her phone it was Troy calling. 'Huh' she thought 'what are the odds?' she picked up and phone and said "Hello?"

"Sharpay! You answered!" Troy said

"Of course I answer, I also got your message…I'm fine…I guess…I can't go to school for a week…how many people know Troy?" Sharpay asked with a hit of sadness in her voice.

"Everyone" troy told her, you could tell his eye went down, he was sad to tell her.

"Shar… it was all over the news…I…I…didn't believe Taylor until I actually saw the car on the news…I was so worried I thought you died or got hurt badly…" he trailed off…he wanted to tell Sharpay he liked her a lot, but didn't know how to say it.

"Troy, I'm fine…just very sore…all my muscles hurt."

"So your not going to be in school the rest of the week?" troy asked disappointed

"No my mom thinks it best that I stay home and recover…but…you can come over after school I could use the company" she said with a little bit of hope.

"I would love to; I'll be there right after school I'll text you to let you know what happens with Mrs. Darbus" troy said

"Ok well I need to go back to sleep I've been up since 2…so Good morning and well night."

"Same to you see you later" with that Sharpay hung up the phone. She lay in her bed for about another hour, around 7 she heard her brother come in to check on her, and leave for school. Around 8 she heard her mom come in, when she did she said "Mom?"

"Yes? Sweetie what is it?" Her mother asked she seemed a little worried about her and thought something was wrong.

"Mom, will you stay with me until I can fall asleep please?"

"Sure honey!" her mother walked other to her bed and got in and put her arms around her daughter, she could tell that Sharpay was still shook up from her accident. Sharpay melted in her mother embrace.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen…I'm so scared" Sharpay said with tears coming out of her eyes "I don't know how it happened, when I was in the car I saw my life flash before my eyes I thought I was going to die"

"Shhhh…sweetie clam down your alright I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Sharpay's mother said the sound of her mother voice made her fall right back to sleep. When Mrs. Evans could tell her daughter was sound asleep she went to call her husband to let him know there daughter was alright.

Ryan and Sharpay's dad was away for business, he this time was in LA looking after his hotel since the manager was sick so he was there watching. When he heard his baby girl was in an accident I wanted to fly back home to be with her, the only reason why he didn't come home was his wife told him that everything was alright and that he needed to take care of the hotel. She said to him that when the manager was better to be on the first flight home…since her wasn't there he sent Sharpay a bear that she would love.

--

When Sharpay woke up she saw it was almost time for troy to come over. She called for her mom to let her know Troy was coming over. Sharpay heard the front door open and 3 minutes later saw Ryan at her door. "So Ryan how was school?" Sharpay asked

"fine I guess everyone kept asking about you" Ryan said "Troy should be here soon he seemed excited to see you" Ryan continued to say

"Really? He called me and wanted to see me…he seemed really worried"

"Yeah, well he is" when Ryan said that he heard a knock at the door

"come in" Sharpay said, she looked up o see Troy beautiful Blue eyes she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him and gave him a big hug…she almost started t cry again. When Ryan saw what was going on he got up and left.

"Sharpay I've so worried about you" Troy said with a lot of concern.

"I'm fine" she said but didn't make eye contact with troy

"I don't believe you…shar…what's wrong?" he looked at her with more concern then before. That's when she started to cry troy sat her down and put his arms around and whispered in her ear "everything going to be alright I won't let anything happen to you" when he said he meant every word of it.

* * *

i know this was short. but i think it was good. what do you think...btw i didnt want to make sharpay Mean... my storys that i write a based on actually experiences..so if you hate it sorry...if you do like it letme know what you think...also if you have any idea for a story let me know too...what do you think of a gossip girl version of HSM? let me know i'm sure alot of ppl on here have done it...mine might be different.

XOXO

Rachel


	3. The First Nightmare

I looked into Troy's eye and knew he was right, for some reason I felt safe in his arms. I felt like no matter what he'd always be here for me. "Troy" I said "Can you stay the night with me?"

"Sure Shar, anything for you"

"Friends forever?" I asked he leans in and whispered in my ear and said "always and forever" then kissed my head.

"MOM!!!" I yelled

"Yes, Sharpay honey what do you need?" my mom asked me

"Well mom is it ok if Troy sleeps over? I know its Monday but…if…if… he's here I might get a full night of sleep" I said with a pleading look.

"Sure Honey, just don't tell your father I said yes alright?"

"Ok, mommy I love you" I said I a gave her a hug with troy still sitting on my bed

"I love you too baby girl…I think tonight we all will get a good night sleep, troy I'll call your parents and let them know what's going on."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans I really appreciate it" Troy said

When my mom left Troy got up and put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Troy you know she going to be back to let use know when dinners ready right?" I asked troy, his actions were making me nervous, I haven't been nervous since my first talent show back in the 8th grade. "I know" he said and pulled me over to my bed, we lay down and talk about the old days like when we had to paired together for a project last year. So Troy and lay on my bed and talked until my mom came in and told us dinner was ready.

--

After Troy and I finished Dinner we headed to the movie room to watch TV, we flipped through each channel until we hit my favorite TV show which is One Tree hill It was the one with Haley and Jamie running from nanny Carrie. When I say Jamie running in the corn field I got tense and Troy could feel it. He pulled me in his arms to hold me while we waited intensely to see who grabbed Jamie, when I found it was his mother I felt better but still a little scared on what was going to happen. This Nanny is a psycho bitch, before the show was over you see Dan with a gun and shots nanny Carrie.

When the show was over I asked troy if we could go to bed now, he let go of me and we walked to my room. When we reached it, I got some pillows and blankets for Troy so he could sleep on the floor. Once his bed was made I curled into mine, before I could fall asleep i asked troy to talk to me so I could know he was there so I could sleep. Once I was asleep that's when my first nightmare happened.

_'I was sittin on the curve of where I use to do ballet; I was sitting there waiting for someone. I believe I was older I might have been in my early 20's. as I sat there watching the cars drive by I heard the doors open of the studio, I turned and saw a beautiful blonde hair blue eyed girl running me saying "Mommy!" in my dream I said "there's my princess, how was ballet today?" _

_"It was fun, mommy can we go home and see daddy now?" she said with excitement. As I looked at her she looked so much like Troy._

_"Yes sweetie we'll go home to see daddy and your big brother" I said I lifter her up in my arms, she couldn't be more then about 4 years old. She takes after me who loved dancing and singing, but she had her father's kindness._

_As the little girl and walked in the house the first person I saw was Troy sitting at the table typing on his laptop. I turned to the little girl and said "Princess go outside and play with your brother" _

_"Okay Mommy" I leaned down and kissed her forehead, and walked over to where troy was sitting when I reached him I leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. He turned and said "Hey Sweetheart your home! How was Madison's Ballet Lessons?" _

_"Great, she said later she wanted to tell us what she learned. So you have any idea on what you and kids would like for dinner?" I leaned in again and kissed the corner of his mouth this time, he finally look up from the computer, turned and gave me a proper kiss. "How about I have you for dinner?" as a Trail of his kisses went down my neck he made it to my collar bone when I said. _

_"Troy" I said "we have the kids outside playing we can't do this now…" just as I was about to finish my sentence I heard a scream coming from outside. Troy and got up so fast and ran out side seeing my baby girl lying in the road not moving. "Troy, Call 911!!" Troy ran inside and did was I told him to I saw my son though on the side of the road in shock I ran to him and asked "Jamie what happened?" he said _

"_the car…o...ou...out o…of…of control." He still at this point didn't move as my eyes moved to where he was looking at I saw wide eyes the my baby girl's neck looked snapped and there was blood coming from her mouth I screamed "TROY!!!" nothing happened I screamed his name again "TROY!!!" then all I saw was the little girl that was mine in the street and yelled again "TROY!!!" that's when I couldn't breath, I felt and touch._

"Sharpay! Wake up!" I heard, I then opened my eyes wide and started to cry. "What wrong Shar?" he asked

"Our baby died" was all I could say. I don't know why I even said that troy and I weren't even together.

"What do you mean our baby died?" troy asked

I looked him in the eye and said "Troy in my dream you and I had a child and well you were kissing me when I heard a scream it was from our son Jamie I think his name was, when I looked I saw he neck broken and blood coming from her mouth and screamed your name but you didn't come." I started to cry again

"troy I was so scared It was like part of me died too" he got into the bed with me and put his arms around me and said "Shar, nothing is going to happen ok? Even if we actually get married or even start dating I doubt our little girl will die ok?" I looked up at him and melted in his hug, we moved around to get comfortable I while I was in his arms I knew he was right, I felt so safe there like I did before. Right before I fell into a deep sleep where you don't dream i felt him kiss the top of my head and say "I love you Sharpay Evans!"

* * *

hey everyone its me, well it about 6:45 in the morning and i couldn't sleep unless i got this chapter done...please review this chapter let me know what you thought about the nightmare part. if there are spelling errors bare with me cause i haven't gone to sleep yet...anyways let me knwo what you think...i'll update soon

XOXO

Rachel :)


	4. The I Love you

Sharpay woke up still embraced in Troy's arms; Trying to think of what happened the last night. She could've sworn she heard Troy say he loved her. 'Was it true?' she thought, "I thought he still might be in love Gabby" Sharpay said out loud but quiet enough for Troy not to wake up. She looked up at the sleeping Troy and thought he look so cute.

"Troy" she whispered in his ear. She started to moan, so she thought she might as well mess with him

"Oh Troy!" she whispered in his ear again this time with a little moan sound. She heard him say "Oh Sharpay!" she jumps a little, he was dreaming about her. When she heard him say her name again with a little louder moan she went under the covers, and decided to help out Troy's dream.

She ran her soft fingers up the side of his leg until she reached his penis, when she go to it she thought she might as well play with. So she put her hands in his boxers and started to gentle caress his penis. She felt him tense up at this point, she could tell he was now awake. Troy slides his hand under the covers and touched Sharpay's arms to let her know he wanted her up there and not down there.

Once I was out from under the covers I was laying there looking at Troy trying to figure out what he wanted his fingers trailed along my jaw line the traced down my neck he looked me in the eye and said "I Love you Sharpay" with that his mouth moved to mine and kissed me I felt his tongue against my lips it took me awhile to let it enter my mouth, when It did it felt so good. Then next thing I knew he broke the kiss and trailed kisses down my neck until he reached my right breast. He stopped, took off my shirt then looked at my breast with his thumb he brushed across the rigid nipple. I gasped as I felt a sensation between my legs; he then cupped both my breast and rubbed his thumb on each one, while doing the he started to suck on my neck.

"Troy" I moaned, he go the point and moved his mouth on to my right breast and started to suck. "Troy" I said again "I want you so bad" he stopped moved his face to mine and asked "Do you love me?" I was a little confused by the question I didn't know what to say did I? "Yes Troy I do, I do love you" I said he smiled and kissed. "But we can't have sex not yet anyways" I said

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to…ok baby?" he said and looked at me and kissed me again "okay" I said

We laid there until it was time for troy to leave and go to school, but before he left I asked him "Troy?"

"Yes Baby what is it?" he said

"Are we together now? You know boyfriend- girlfriend now?" I said a little nervous he tilted my head up and said "Yes" then kissed me once last time before he left for school.

"Troy one more thing…" he turned around and said "yea" I walked over to him and asked "Troy will you spend the night again with me?" "Sure baby anything for you" I look at him and said "friends forever" he finished and said "Always and Forever" then her headed off to school.

* * *

i'm sorry this is a short chapter its just leading up to sharpays next nightmare...which i think is going to be the best chapter yet lol...keep up with the reviews

xoxo

Rachel


	5. Her Second Nightmare

Later that day when Troy returned to Sharpay's house, he walked in her room and saw her work at her desk typing something. She was wearing jeans with a white tank top, with a white sweater over it to keep her warm. She turned around got up from the chair and walked over to Troy to give him a kiss.

"How was your day at school?" Sharpay asked him as she pulled him over to the bed so they could talk.

"It was ok, I missed you though" he said nudging her neck. "I missed you too" she said "Well what do you want to do while I'm here again?" troy asked.

"We could watch movies, talk about goals, make out…" he trailed off saying "your funny Troy" she said "how about we watch John Tucker Must Die"

"Sure, I guess it's up to you" he said with a hit of I don't make me watch it. "John Tucker it is!" she said.

Troy and Sharpay got up and went down the stairs to the TV Room to watch the movie. Sharpay had already asked her mom about Troy staying over again for the night. They sat there watching the movie, every time the cheer would come on Sharpay would get up and do the routine too. Once the movie was over they went back to her room to get ready for bed.

Once that were all ready for bed they sad there good nights, Troy laid on the floor where his bad was made while Sharpay curled up into her bed. Sharpay was wondering why she hadn't heard from Gabby in awhile, while she thinking about it she had another dream.

_' I was in my room getting ready for prom, when Troy walked in and said he'd be back when I was completely done. That's when Gabby came in, well yelled about something I don't remember what but I kicked her out of my room. The next thing I knew I was dressed and ready for prom in my strapless red dress with some rhinestones shaped like a heart running down until it hit my waste, with my hair down with a little bit of a wave in it. I heard the door bell ring I went down the stair to answer the door. When I said "Troy" and out of no wear some guy who looked like Troy Grabbed me, coved my mouth so I wouldn't scream shut the down behind him and said "your mine now, no ones going to hear you tonight when you die" when he said this I was freaking out, when the door bell rang again. I couldn't move or do anything I knew it was Troy he knocked and said "Sharpay open the door, come we need to go to prom" when he didn't get his answer he said "fine I'm going with out you" and left. You would've thought he would break down the door and see what was wrong, but no he left._

_The guy looked out the window to make sure he was completely gone and took out a long scary needle stabbed me in the arm. I started to feel faint and weird like I was high, when everything started to go dark. The next thing I knew I was tied up with a hanker chief in my mouth and had a tiara on my head. The guy said " you don't know how long I've been waiting for our moment" he paused then continued to say " but your stupid boyfriend Troy got in the way, why couldn't you have loved me that way? When I've been in love with you since the first day I met you." He said he took the hanker chief out of my mouth and kissed me hard and rough bit my lip to were it was bleeding now._

_All of a sudden I see the prom, my body not there but my soul, I see Troy sitting alone waiting looking for me hoping I'd show up. When he looks up to see gabby coming up to him, she asked him where I was, and if I was coming. He told her, that's when Gabby knew something was wrong, she knew prom is the most important thing to me its what I've been waiting for since she and I were in middle school. She asked Troy if she could take his truck, he handed her his keys, she got to the truck and drove off._

_Then I see myself floating back in my body, while this guy was talking to me say how he loved me, and that he and I were meant to be together. When he heard someone call my name outside, he and I were in the basement so she couldn't see us. Gabby knew where I kept the spare key to my house and let herself in. she called my name again when she notice the basement door open. She said "Sharpay I know you're mad at me, but why you hide in the basement is beyond me." Once she reached the bottom of the stair she saw the guy come to her and knock her out so he could tie her up too. _

_When Gabby woke up and realized where she was she screamed, that's when I noticed the knife in the guys hands he said "Sharpay I know Gabby hasn't been the best of friend to you, I heard you say today you wanted her dead." With gabby heard it she started to cry cause she knew she was going to die. He grabbed her head and tilted it to the side and had the knife inches from her throat. He looked at me and then said "you want me to kill her for you? I want to show you how much I love you!" that's when I could final speak I told him "no, let me do it this fight is between her and I wan to" I said with a evil tone he let go of her then moved over to me. _

_He untied everything then he handed me the knife, before I did anything with it I slapped Gabriella, and told how much she hurt me. I was about to stab her when I turned around and stab the guy instead. He looked like he was in shock, he fell backwards, and I'd just missed the heart. He pulled out the knife then said "I guess your gong to die first" then Gabby said "Run Sharpay Run!" so I took off running up the stair when he caught my leg I fell and hit my face on the wooden stair, I kick him so I could get away. When I was free I ran to my room. He followed me and yelled my name. _

_Then I see myself floating around to watch gabby try to get herself free, when she did she tired looking for something to hit the guy with so she could help me and save my life. Then I was back in my room again, I hid behind the door so when he opened it slowly I would hurt him. I waited for him to turn around; when he did I punched him. Then did it again and started to beat him up like he did to me, just not as bad. He was on the bed when he was able to take control again and push me across the room so I hit my door. He then walked over and grabbed me and dragged me back the bed and ripped the bottom of my dress and started to feel me up…the out of no where Gabby came in and hit him with something hard which made him go after her, I yelled "Gabby!" they where out of my room already I went after then and tried to get him to stop when he through me again and I hit the table in the hallway i got up and realize my forehead was bleeding, I thought to myself 'this is it! No one hurts me or my friends' so I went after him and knocked him down. He and I were right next to the stairs when he fell backwards down the stairs, by this time I could tell I was sweating really bad, but I couldn't yell I couldn't say anything…out of now where I see him reappear and stabbed Gabby. I screamed "NO!" then ran over to her when he grabbed me again. Then out of nowhere I couldn't breathe again I tried to tell myself to wake up but couldn't then I screamed "MOM! MOM HELP ME!" then I felt him grab me and say "Sharpay!" I looked about with a weird look he said my name again "Sharpay wake up" but I couldn't wake up…I was struggling to even more whatever in my dream had me, had me tight. I still couldn't breathe, everything was going around and around I was starting to freak out, thinking 'will I ever wake up from this, I need to wake up lord wake me up!' whatever had me let go'_

Sharpay shot up from her deep sleep and almost hit Troy in the face, he said "whoa, shar you almost hit me"

"Sorry" she said with he eyes hanging down. "You had another nightmare again didn't you?" he asked her with concern pointed out in his voice.

"Yes" I said with my eyes still hanging low. He just curled up in the bed with me and out his arms around my like he had the night before. He ran his fingers through my hair which clamed me down right away. With his just being there reassured me everything would be alright.

We lied there for awhile when I said "Troy, I need to ask you something" he looked me in the eye and said "what is it?"

"Did you tell Gabriella about us?"

* * *

i hope you guys liked this chapter! btw i got the nightmare from One Tree Hill with payton ad brooke nd prom with the stalker i changed it alittle but yea...hope you like it review it let me know

XOXO

Rachel


	6. Beginning to Lose it

Okay, so i haven't been getting much reviews, makes me sad :( so please send more reviews.

* * *

"No, I didn't tell her" Troy said with his eyes looking down.

"TROY, HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL HER?!?!" I said with so much anger in me, who knew I could get so mad.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER!" Troy replied back that made me even madder.

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND TROY SHE HAS TO KNOW! IF YOU WOUNT TELL HER THEN I GUESS WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER! NOW GET OUT!" I said but he wouldn't move. So I said again "GET OUT TROY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" he left, but looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

I was so mad at him that I had to call gabby to come over, when she got to my house I saw her and started to cry all over again. Looking at her reminded me of my nightmare I had that night before. She came running to me out her arms around me and said "Sharpay what's wrong?"

"Promise me you'll always be there for me" I said still crying in her arms

"Always, now what's wrong?" she said again

"I…I had a nightmare last night" I said then I continued "then a few minutes ago I got into a fight with Troy" I started to cry again.

"What did you and troy have a fight about" she asked still holding me, I felt so bad since troy just broke up with her a couple months ago.

"About you," I said with my head hanging down.

"What do you mean?" she said

"Well Troy and I well wanted to get together, but I told him no way, since he wouldn't tell you" I started to cry again.

"O Well don't worry I would've been okay with it"

"I wouldn't though" she put her arms around me tighter; to make sure I was ok.

"Gabby would you stay over please?"

"Sure, let me just call my mom" she said as she went off to call her mom.

As she called her mom I started to get worried about what was happening to me, I felt so lost and confused like no one knew what was going on with me. As I told Gabby what happened in my nightmare she didn't really understand what it was. Something was wrong with me and no one knew. I didn't feel safe anymore; I had a feeling something bad was going to happen with the next few months. When gabby and I decided to go to sleep, I thought I would've had another nightmare but didn't.

--

The next morning when I woke up I told my mom I wanted to go to school, she asked if I was sure and I needed to get out of the house to see people. So as I got dressed I noticed someone outside looking in my window, but once I turned my head the looked back, he was gone. I was so confused and lost; I called Ryan in to my room.

"Ryan!"

"What would you like Shar?" he asked

"Could you take me to school?"

"What about Troy? Wouldn't he like to take you?"

"He and I got into a fight I don't want to see him right now"

Ryan and I went to school and I walked into the school I grabbed Ryan's hand and he willingly accepted since he knew everyone knew about what happened. I was so scared to walk through the Doors of our high school. I was right though everyone started to say things about me and how they wished I was dead. Then I felt someone else grab my other hand it was Gabby I'm glad she was there for support.

I turned to my locker Ryan and Gabby both let go of my hands, I was getting my books and I looked up and saw troy he was talking to Chad about me and what happened. I was so mad that he was talking to everyone about me. How could he, him of all people should be more sensitive to me. I got my book and ran to the auditorium, I walked over to the piano I remembered the song I was working on then started to sing

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away__[Chorus:]__  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)__[Chorus]_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

As I finished the song I felt a little better but not by much I knew people were still saying things about me…they always do even when I stopped being the Ice Queen. It seemed like I'm the main gossip of everyone's thoughts. 'o well' I thought as I got up to go to class.

--

As I walked into my first period I saw gabby and sat night to her she asked "are you ok Shar? Cause you don't look so good" I looked at her face and saw a lot of conercn on her face I replied back " Not Really, Troy's been telling everyone about what happened more and how I blew up in his face."

"Come on shar, troy's like in love with you, everyone can see it for the past couple months" she said to me with a smile.

"I think I'll go to the nurses office I don't feel well, I'll see you later" I said as I got up to leave.

I walked out into the hall and leaned up against the wall and breathed in and out slowly. Then closed my eyes so I could clam down, just then I heard footsteps down the hall. I opened my eye quickly to see Troy walking to me, he said to me "What's Wrong pay? You don't look so hot." I whipped my head to him and said "O so I'm not hot now? Why don't you just say I look ugly hmm? Just like everyone else does" I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm "what is your problem?"

"What's my Problem…Hmmm…Let me think…YOU ARE!"

"What did I do?" he asked confused

"I heard you talk to Chad about me, you said I seem to be losing it…Tell me Troy what did I lose? Did I lose my mind or my shirt? Which one is it?" I said with my arms crossed.

"You didn't lose anything, your just not the same, I'm worried about you, what happened why are you pushing me away?" he grabbed my hand to pull me into a hug

"Troy, I don't think I can do this" I hung my head low "I think we should do anything about us being together"

I turned around and left him there standing; I walked to the nurse's office and asked to go home. A few minutes later I saw my mom pull up she got up and ran to her she put her arms around me and hugged me tight and said "What happened baby girl? Did something bad happen?"

"Mom, everyone keeps saying things about me and I'm just not ready to face it yet, you were right." She let go and we headed to the car.

--

When my mom and I got home she made me my favorite soup Chicken noodle, we sat and talked about my nightmares and we came to the conclusion that I' just upset about what happened. She than asked "so what's going on with you and Troy?"

"He and I aren't talking I don't really want anything to do with him, it's just too much with what I'm going through." My mom then said "I understand baby, why don't you go up stairs take a shower and relax. I washed you sheets so there clean and your room is clean and I left your favorite movie out, The Little Mermaid."

"Thanks Mommy, you're the best will you watch it with me?"

"Sure baby girl and I love you too."

I got up and went to my room and took off my clothes, then turned the shower on. I looked at my naked self in the mirror and thought to myself 'I am ugly' I then got in and washed up. Thinking of everything that had happened, 'Troy doesn't care about me, he doesn't love me either' I thought the started to cry.

--

Mean while with Sharpay's mom while Sharpay was in the shower she got a phone call from troy. "Hi Troy, how are you doing?" Mrs. Evans said

"Well not so good, Sharpay isn't the same something wrong she's pulling away from everyone."

"Oh, she's seems fine to me, but I guess you guys are different."

"Anyways Mrs. Evans can you help me?" he asked

"Sure sweetie what do you want me to do?"

"Can you help me get Sharpay to talk to me; I need her to remember when she I were kids how much I was always there for her."

"I will sweet, Oh she just got out of the shower, how about you come over after school and I won't tell her ok?"

"Thanks Mrs. Evans" he said "No Problem" the said there goodbyes, and Mrs. Evans headed up to her daughter's room.

* * *

Okay so christmas is coming up and i get to see my Grandparents, i can't wait! and i get to see my mom too!!!. anyways please review and i was thinking of making Troy and Sharpay's Romance start after she goes crazy.

inthe next chapter...will Troy get sharpays love back? will Sharpays Nightmares actually become reality? what will happen between everyone? will Chad help troy get his old sharpay back or will she stay lost and scared?

XOXO

Rachel

p.s. i would like maybe 7 reviews before i keep going if not then idk...but since its the holidays i wil be busy, and plus i'm looking for a new job so then i wont be able to update alot...sorry...again please leave me Reviews

for the links of my videos i made there on my profle if you want to see them leave me comments i will also have the I thought you loved me trailer one too


	7. Sorry!

Hey! everyone i've decided to write about this story i read by Lurlene McDaniels and one by Nicholas Sparks

the 1st one i want to do is called "I'll Be Seeing you"

the 2nd on is called "The Choice"

these both will have a hsm twist i'll be writing from the books with different things.


	8. somewhat confession

i know i said it would be awhile but i had this idea in my head and had to put it done. hope you like it.

i don't own anything just the story :)

* * *

The next day Sharpay walked into the hallways somewhat upset. The night before was the first day she didn't have a nightmare, but she still was upset. 'why can't I get over this?' she thought to herself, just then gabby came up to her. "how you feeling? You seemed really upset yesterday."

"I'm ok I guess, I'm still upset about what happened, and freaked out too." Gabby put her arms around her. "Everything will be alright you alive, so you have to be ok." She let go of her best friend.

"lets just get to class ok?" as they were leave to go to class Troy called out to Sharpay, she looked at Gabby and she said "I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait Gabby no…" she couldn't really finish since gabby had run half way done the hall already. She turned around to see Troy there waiting.

"What do you want Bolton? I do have somewhere to be" Troy just looked at her and then he spoke "I'm sorry about yesterday, I really care about you, and I hate seeing you all hurt. Please please be my girlfriend again…" he said sincere.

She looked up at he and said "Troy I don't think I'm ready to be with you…I need some space…" he cut her off there, and told her. "if I let you have space I'm afried of something wil happen to you, I can tell this has upset you, but your going to lose it if you keep dwelling on it." She was about to cut in but he put his hand out and said, " I know it scared you more than anything but Sharpay it scared everyone…"

"Shut up Bolton! Just shut up! I can't deal with this anymore. You are upsetting me more! Now would you please leave me the hell alone. And I know you talked to my mother, so just leave me alone and my family…now if you don't mind I have a class I have to get to before I'm late." With that said the bell rung.

"Great Bolton you made me late. I hate you for this."

With that said she ran to class.

Around lunch Sharpay went to the auditorium to be alone, except when she got there she wasn't alone. Troy was there waiting for her. "I know you'd be here." He said

"Oh and how did you know that hmmm?" he looked at her he couldn't tell if she was playing or not. "Troy what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're pushing me away."

"You really want that answer?"

"Yes."

"Ok but you asked for it." she looked in the eye and said "I'm Scared, ok I'm scared your going to end leaving me alone, I'm scared that I might actually die one day…" she couldn't finish since she started to cry. Troy walked up to her and was about to put his arms around her but she pushed them away. "No." she said "I don't want your pity, I don't need you. What I need is to feel better to not be so depressed…" she paused then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Troy I could've died, I could've been hurt more then I am now…" he cut her off he kissed her, he put his arms around her and kissed her with as much passion as he could give her.

When she realized what she was doing she pushed him away. "Troy why did you do that."

"You looked like you needed to be kissed." He said with a shrug.

"How do you know what I need?" she glared and him wiped off the tear and left the room.

As she was walking down the hall she saw a sign up sheet for the talent show. She put her name up with her best signature and headed to the ladies room to fix her make up. Just then as she was staring at her self in the mirror she was remembering about all the times everyone had made fun of her calling her the 'Ice Queen' of the 'Ice Bitch'. She suddenly got something in her head she head back to the auditorium and looked around to see if Troy had left. He had she walked up to the piano and started to play a tune and hummed a tune with it and came up with some lyrics for the soon to be song… she started to say…

For someone so young and naive  
Hard to know what to believe  
Still I thought I tried for a while  
Turning round and giving up is not my style  
On my own on my own way

Bottled up is where my fears go, my fears go  
I will never show my fear  
They'll tear me up until my tears show, my tears show  
Smoke and mirrors

She was so surprised she came up with that, she smiled to herself, and thought 'you know what if I finish this before the talent show I'll sing it.' She kept play it on the piano then started to sing it, it sounded beautiful and from the heart.

While she was singing and writing what she didn't know was someone was listening to her. he was behind the door watching her understanding how she was starting to feel.

* * *

So....what did you think? it might be somewhat short but thats all i could think of...sorry it might be a little sucky but i tried my best since some of you wanted me to update. so please leave me some love let me know what you thought and what she should maybe do next :)


	9. Nightmare about Troy

OK so i didnt' say who was listening to her or even watching her i thought i'd mention that at the talent show but heres sharpays new nightmare i got it from a nora roberts book and movie called blue smoke i think not sure..if you know left me knwo what the books called...i hope you like this chapter please review let know what you think please...

* * *

Sharpay got home from school that day feeling a little tired she went to take a nap before he mother got home. As she drifted off in to a deep sleep she thought about Troy Bolton.

_I was at a party; my brother was being stupid and caught his pants on fire. 'I thought stupid Ryan' I put his pants out. He told me Troy was waiting for me. I was wearing a pink shit with my blue jeans, I walked over to troy. "Been here long?" he turned and smiled. "I've been here since six babe," he said as her pulled me closer; the warmth of his breath gave me a great sensation._

"_Troy I think I'm ready." He looked at me and stared for awhile then said "Really you want to do it?" I just nodded. _

_He took my hand and guided me to his room above the party, when we got in I saw all the candle, they weren't light, "wow troy it seems that you knew this was coming." He smiled at me "well I wasn't sure but I wanted to be prepared." we lighted all the candles, when we were done I turned and looked at him, just seeing that smile made my heart melt. 'He's the one' I though, Troy brought his hand to my face and caressed my jaw line._

"_You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said with a sexy smile._

"_Am I? I always thought I was sexy." I smile mischievously._

"_You're beautiful which in my book is way better then being sexy."_

_I grabbed him and through him on the bed, unzipped his pants while he tried to get my pants off, once we got our close off he looked at me naked he then lowered his head to my inner thigh he made a trail of kisses until he reached my pussy. __His tongue teased at my folds briefly before he brushed over my clit. I arched deeply up off the bed and fisted my hands into the blanket beneath me. Helpless against the pressure of his tongue, I relaxed on the bed as much as I could and shuddered against each tantalizing stroke. He pressed his tongue against my entrance and then slid in. the shallow penetration forced me to lift my hips upward against his mouth._

"_Troy please stop teasing me." He lifted his head and trailed kisses to my lips._

"_You ready?" he asked I nodded. I spread my legs open he made on thrust. I scream. "Are you ok?" he asked "yea it hurts a little."_

"_I'm sorry, just wait it'll go away." Once the pain subsided and we continued a little longer I could feel all my muscles clenched around his dick again and again as he continued to move. Troy shuddered and buried his face against the side of my neck. Abruptly, he lifted off of me and sat back on his heels. _

_"Wow that's the best sex I've ever had." I looked at him and smiled_

_"That's the only sex you ever had." I looked over to the clock "Oh my God I have to go home."_

_I left him where I was but as I was walking down the stairs someone was coming up and I knocked into him by accident. "sorry I said" when I got to my house I could see what was going on with troy… I saw the fire the guy lighting the place on fire. Troy screaming "Help! Help me!" I wanted to help him I then scareamed "TROY!!! TROY!!! NO!!!" I kept screaming nothing happened I could see it all happen._

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed. "Troy!" she said again. That's when her mother came in shaking her to wake up. "Sharpay, honey wake up, your having a nightmare again, come on wake up." her mother looked at her trying to wake her up but she couldn't Sharpay was way into her dream, Mrs. Evans then had an idea.

---

"Troy?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Mrs. Evans?" said the boy

"Oh Troy I need you to get over here Sharpay keeps screaming your name maybe you could wake her up…please help." She pleaded

"I'll be right there." Troy got dressed and headed to the Evans, he ran so fast he couldn't tell his parents where he was going.

---

Mrs. Evans answered the door. "just go to her room Troy" he did as she asked. When he go there he saw Sharpay moving in her bed yelling his name her went to her when she said his name again "Sharpay wake up," all he did was touch her and she screamed louder then her eye opened wide.

"Troy" she said as he grabbed him into a hug and kissed him. "I thought I lost you" she said through her tears.

"Oh Sharpay I'm never going to leave you ever." He paused and looked at her kissed her with all his passions for her. "I love you to much you leave you"

* * *

Wow i'm been suprised that i've been getting ideas for this story someone you read all my stroys and i love it so i'll update soon with those and if i get another idea i'll update this one too... so please review let me know what you thought lots of love *MUAHS*

sorry its short :)


End file.
